Birthday Promose
by ChuuChan2017
Summary: Chuuya gets a surprise when returning home, after being called back to work on his day off. /Fail, I know. But I needed to write a birthday fic for my son 3


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"If there was one thing that Chuuya hated the most, it was being called in, on his day off to pick up the mess that one of his subordinates caused. And seeing as he was directly in charge of said subordinates, he was in charge when things didn't go as planned. Even if it meant he had to come in, ON his day off and fix it. Irritation seeped from him by the time he was finally able to leave again, and when he was about to, he was stopped by Akutagwa. "What is it?" His tone came out snippy, could one blame him? Everyone knew Chuuya valued his days off, and it was also his birthday. So he was probably more irritated than normal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Akutagawa cleared his throat. "Uh, sir... This was left for you.." Chuuya took the letter and opened it, he didn't recognize the handwriting, but whoever it was. Knew where his apartment was... and he was leary about that. It had to be someone he knew, unless they had someone else write the letter? That could be the case. He thanked the younger man before he moved to leave again. He might as well salvage what he could of his birthday./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Upon arriving at his apartment, he was weary of who could be in his apartment. Given the note he received before he left, he should be expecting someone. Walking inside, and up the stairs, gave him enough time to pull out his keys and take in a deep breath as he slid the key into the lock and opened it, he looked down, noticing the familiar shoes, and he frowned. 'Dazai?' Was what his mind instantly went to, and he was correct. Dazai popped out of the kitchen, a bottle of wine, in his hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""Chuuya! Happy Birthday!" Chuuya let out a light breath, confirming what he thought. "What was with that note? Who wrote it, the writing was horrible, even worse than yours." He said as he slipped his shoes off and went to sit on the couch, he knew the wine Dazai has was not one of his own, but it was still pretty pricey given the labeling. "Atsushi wrote it for me~ I didn't think it was that bad." The chuckle that slipped from his lips as he entered the room with two wine glasses and the bottle was enough to make Chuuya relax into the couch, and watch how Dazai expertly poured them each good amount of the red colored alcohol./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Dazai sat next to him, handing him the glass, which Chuuya took with a thanks. Moving the glass to his lips, he took a drink of it. It wasn't bad, Dazai wasn't as bad at picking out good wines. He was almost unsure if he wanted to ask how much it costed, knowing that Dazai's income wasn't as much as it had been in the mafia. "Don't worry, its not as expensive as you think it is." The smile on Dazai's lips calmed him from that thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""For not being that expensive, it sure tastes pretty good..." He muttered softly as he looked at the glass. He then looked at the label a little bit and noticed it was still made by a good company, and that he had a few of their wines in his own collection, but apparently he didn't have this one. "It's a new wine they come out with, I thought it would be good to try for your birthday~" another smile graced Dazai's lips. He was certainly still full of surprises. Taking another drink, he then sat the glass down. "You know, you didn't have to do this.. I was just going to spend the night reading really." It wasn't a lie, he was going to just spend the night relaxing, and not doing much. Though he wasn't surprised, ever since they got together, Dazai's been trying to do things to prove to Chuuya he cared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"And little things like this was what made this relationship worth it in his eyes. His love for Dazai ran so deep, that he sometimes wondered if he could remember what it had been like not loving Dazai.. The answer was simple, he couldn't remember a time where he didn't love the idiout that was in front of him now. He had spent a good portion of his teen years secretly loving him, and even after he had left... He had still loved him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Dazai sat his own glass to the side and moved to press a soft kiss to Chuuya's lips. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Chuuya at this point, the only limits he had were the limits that were present from the Agency and Mafia, meaning for the most part their relationship was kept a secret from others. Chuuya melted into the kiss, almost all kisses he shared with Dazai were enough to make him melt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"There wasn't anything that Dazai couldn't do, and he was honestly alright with this. His hands moved up to hold onto Dazai, to keep himself as close as he was able to him. Dazai only pulled back enough so that he could reach into his pocket and pull out a small box, and hand it to Chuuya. Who gave him a quizzical look before he looked down at the box and carefully untied the small ribbon from it, slowly he opened the box and his eyes widened. It was a ring. He looked up at Dazai, who took the ring out of the box and carefully slid Chuuya's glove off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""I know that I can't promise you the world, but I can promise you this: I will be here for you, no matter what it is. If you are in trouble, call me and I will be there, no matter the time of day. I can't stand the thought of losing you.. You are the only one who has ever made me feel this human. Yes, Oda was able to understand me.. But you, you are so much more. So I promise you, with this promise ring, that I will be here for you, no matter what it is. I love you." Dazai took the ring and carefully slid it onto Chuuya's finger, it was a perfect fit. Which didn't surprise Chuuya at all, but he couldn't help but feel his emotions flare up at this, this is probably the most thoughtful thing Dazai has ever said to him, and honestly he never thought he would hear such things leave the other mouth, so to get out of having to speak, he wrapped his arms around Dazai's neck and pulled himself in for a kiss, he was too choked up to speak at the moment, but the kiss held so much unspoken love between the two of them, they knew they loved each other, even if they didn't say it all the time. It was always an unspoken thing between them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"When Chuuya finally pulled back, so they both could breath, was when he finally spoke. "I love you too, so much Dazai.. Thank you." He whispered softly to him, resting his head against the others chest, and listening to his head. Dazai was alive, and he was his. There was nothing more he wanted in this moment. Even if they had to keep their love hidden from the rest of the world, Chuuya did not regret a thing in the world. He was more than willing to stay this way with Dazai. And feeling his arms around him, he curled into the feeling, enjoying being able to cuddle with him like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""You're so cute like this, Chuu~ya~" Dazai's sing song voice was enough to make Chuuya's cheeks turn red./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""Shut up, shitty Dazai." his tone held no bite though, he was to happy with the way things were to really mean any of it, and Dazai knew this all to well. He then shifted Chuuya, so that he was able to pick him up and carry him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""I can think of another way to spend the rest of your night~" Of course Chuuya's face turned redder than a tomato at that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""Of course you would." Dazai couldn't help but laugh as he carried Chuuya off to his room, knowing the redhead wouldn't complain at all anyways as the door closed shut behind him./p


End file.
